Past Lovers
by LoVeAnGeL
Summary: Darien past, his story of how he became a vampire. And he must choos between two women. His burden and his love..
1. Default Chapter Title

Title: Past Lovers  
Chapter: Prologue  
Author: LoVeAnGeL  
Rating: PG-13   
E-Mail: TrueLove2763@aol.com  
Author's Note #1:  
It's a new fic! I hope you like it. There are many vampire stories out there  
today. I have been wanting to do this story for a long time. I thought of this plot  
for more than one to two years ago! I just didn't know how to put it in words.  
Now I'm finally giving a whack at it. If there are any spelling or grammar  
errors, please tell me so I can fix it. This story I think will be a long one.  
I have many add-ons to it too. Please tell me what you think. Your advise  
is very important to me. It makes me improve my work. But please no put   
downs.^_^ oh well to the story!.  
LOVE YOU ALL,  
LoVeAnGeL  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Standard Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon and it's characters.  
So please do NOT sue me.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A young man in his mid twenties slowly and tranquilly made his   
way against the wall of the Japanese Military base. He was tall and obtained  
dark black hair, deep ocean blue eyes, strong cheek bones, and was built  
perfectly. He looked in all directions and soon spotted the exit doorway.   
With ease he quietly made it there. Once he pass the doorway, he dashed  
as quick as he could. 'It's gonna blow!' he thought internally to himself.  
After he had reached safe grounds, the man turned around to face the building.  
A large detonation occurred, large flames of fire and smoke floated towards   
the sky as the land shaken. He turned around and walked away from the  
blast. 'My work here is done.'   
  
Darien Rylant thought back to the achievement he had done a week   
ago. Now he can return back to America. He walked up to the dock and   
waited for his boat. Suddenly he heard footsteps from behind. He knew who  
it was without even looking around to them. He looked down to the ground. 'Will  
I ever get back home?'. He turned around to meet his opponent. The man that  
was in front of him had light brown hair with pale green eyes, he stood tall and   
proud, and the look in his eyes were to kill. After hours and hours of slight  
warfare, the two had blood all over them. They stood there staring at each other  
with bold eyes. Silence lurks upon them.   
  
"You're not going to get out alive this time, Darien Rylant." the mad  
man said. "You killed my father along with the whole army dammit!" Darien kept  
his gaze on the man.   
  
"I did everything for my country, you had your chance to rethink about the warfare.   
Your father made bad choices by following the Japanese, why did you betray your  
country like this, David." Darien looked at his once best friend. Blood still trickled   
down his head. "David, give up, before it's too late."  
  
"Never call me by that name because I will never admit defeat!" David roared. Darien,   
not wanting to hurt his friend no more sighed and left David standing there dazed.   
With his back toward David, Darien said his last words to his friend.  
  
"Now's not the time to be arrogant, David. Take care of your father's funeral before  
doing anything else. Just let him rest in peace for once." he said as he left.  
  
  
==========================================  
  
It was a dark, cold, and silent night as Darien walked slumply.  
He decided to take a rest and sat down on the floor of the freezing harsh  
dirt of the ground. Only the sounds of the wolves were heard until David   
came towards him whit confident. He stayed there for a long time. They  
stood there for a long time. Then Darien began to speak.  
  
"You're never giving up are you?" David looked at Darien emotionless.  
  
"No." The two of them began to fight again, but beyond the mist of the  
full moon was an object flying towards them, hungry for blood. They   
stopped and looked at the vampire that stands before them. It was   
dress in old dirty rags with long tangled hair, and it's fangs were about   
seven inches long with pointy sucking ends. It went to it first victim,  
Darien. He tried to run away but it was too late, the monster gather   
Darien in his arms and bit him. Darien fell back to the ground as the   
vampire flew after David. He too was bitten, he ran as fast as he could   
and fell off the cliff nearby.. The demon roared and flew away towards  
the moon leaving the bodies of his victims there. Suddenly the two   
wet punctures on Darien's neck vanished. Soon he came back to recovery.  
  
'What just happen here? Where is the creature?' he thought as he   
got back to his feet. 'Where's David?' he looked around and found David's  
hat on the edge of the cliff. He closed his eyes and ran towards his home   
land. He felt himself regain his strength all of a sudden. He didn't care,  
he just want to leave here.  
  
========================================  
  
  
It was sunrise as Darien reached the dock again. He got on  
the boat that had been there last night. He looked at the shore of  
Japan as he drifted away from land. He didn't know what had happen  
last night, but he sure didn't want to try remembering it either. 'Just let  
things take it course.' he thought.   
  
Darien opened his eyes at the shining sun. 'Where am I?' he   
asked. He sat up quickly and stood up. Then he remembered where he was.  
He was reaching shore of California, his home.  
  
========================================  
To be continued...  
========================================  
  
So what do you think? Is it okay or boring or what? It's just  
the introduction, Serena will come in soon. Most of the stories  
out there are more from Serena's point of view, or more about   
Serena's side then Darien's. I try to make this equal as possible?  
Anyway. I hope you like it.  
  
LOVE YOU ALL,  
LoVeAnGeL  
TrueLove2763@aol.com  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Teaser:  
Darien Rylant an American hero, disguises as a Japanese soldier and blew up the  
base. But the son of the commander is ready to get his revenge. This lead to  
being bitten by the Master vampire, the first vampire on the face of this earth, the first human  
form on this earth. 120 years has past and he still looked as if he did 120 years ago. He   
moved back to America and is now a daring cop. Soon he meets a young girl and she  
is in love with him. He then meets her best friend Serena Scott. The two build a  
strong connection. She finds out many ways to get her friend and him together and succeeds.  
But deep inside she is in love with him also. When an old foe returns he must do anything to   
stop that evil. And he must choose between two women. Will he choose the one he is with out   
of responsibility, or the one that secretly has his heart?  
  
  
Title: Past Lovers  
Chapter: 1  
Author: LoVeAnGeL  
Rating: PG-13  
E-mail: TrueLove2763@aol.com  
  
==============================  
  
Here is the first chapter. I hope you like it. If it really sucks,  
then well........Don't do anything........^_^;.  
LOVE YOU ALL,  
LoVeAnGeL  
==============================  
Disclaimer:   
I do NOT own Sailor Moon and it's Character. So Please do Not  
sue me. me GOOD. sue BAD.  
==============================  
  
*~*~* May 2000*~*~*  
  
  
The wind blew across his hair as he laid on top of the car.  
His hands held on both ends of the door to stay in place and not slip   
off. The criminal drove as fast as he could and drove as shakily as he   
could to get the daring officer off his car. They stayed this way for more   
than the whole trip on the freeway, until the car came to a dead end and   
crash into the garbage dump. Darien Rylant pulled out his gun and   
moved himself to the side, he tilted his head down to see the frighten   
driver with his gun right next to his head. He glared at the man.   
  
"What part of 'You are under arrest' don't you understand?" Darien   
kept the gun in place as he jumped off the top of the old car. "Get  
out of the damn car. And don't forget the bag full of jewelry."   
  
The crook shot his hands up in the air, scared of the cop's   
temper. The sirens of other vehicles approached. A man in a police  
uniform walked up to Darien.  
  
"I'll take it over, Dare. That must have been some ride. You sure got   
guts." the officer said as his placed the handcuffs on the thief.   
  
Darien smirked at the policeman and put his gun back in place.  
He stood there and watched at the person that would probably be staying  
in jail for life be pulled away. He sighed and got into the next taxi that he   
spotted. He directed the taxi driver to take him to his apartment which he   
would be moving from in one day.  
  
  
====================================  
  
  
Darien rang the doorbell of the landlord. He was in his new apartment   
building. It was much nicer than his old one. The walls were nicely done with  
pastel colors on the outer sides, on the core of the building were glass walls   
which you could see that the building was circular, the floor were shiny tiles,   
the elevators were done in glass where you can view the lobby. He turned back to   
the closed door. 'Why isn't anybody answer the door dammit!' He raised his   
finger to the doorbell once more, but stopped when the entrance was finally open.   
There stood a girl, she looked about 20, she reached his nose, she was thin and   
had light brown hair with a tint of blonde. Her eyes were sea green, covered by  
her small eyeglasses. Her skin was light. She wore a long sleeved shirt and small  
blazer over it, her bottoms was a khaki pant. She began to open her mouth   
to reply.  
  
"Yes, can I help you?" she asked softly. He pulled out his paper to her. She   
examined it for a few seconds, before beginning to move again. She looked up   
and motion to him to give her a second. She went back in and retrieved an   
object before coming back to him. She reached out her hand to him.  
  
"Hello, my name is Nicole Hunter. I'll show you to you apartment, is that all right?"  
Darien looked down at her and nodded. As they started walking along the silent  
hall she asked him some questions. "What is your name?"  
  
"Darien Rylant."  
  
"Oh? That sounds familiar somehow. Oh well, I hope you like it here. Me and my   
mother owns this building. She usually takes care of everything. But she's out   
right now. So what do you work as?"   
  
"I'm a police officer."   
  
"Wow, that's must be hard work. Fighting crime and all." Nicole looked up to him,  
he seemed to be distanced. Before they knew it, she was in front of his door. She  
put the key that she recently got hold of in his presence in the keyhole. She   
pushed the door open for him to enter. Darien looks around the rooms. It was nicer than  
his previous apartment. A lot nicer. As he looked around the interior. She followed  
him, and watched his every move. 'He seems nice. Nice looking too.' she shook  
off the thought and giggled softly that he could not hear.   
  
"It's really nice." his words shook her from her daydream. 'Day dreams? Where did   
that come from?' she yelled at herself internally. She looked up to meet his face and   
nodded. She looked back down and noticed that he had a suit case in hand and so   
she decided it was time to go.  
  
"I guess I should give you time to adjust and so on. Oh yeah. Here are the keys.  
If you have any questions or anything like that just ring our bell." she said in a happy  
tone.  
  
"Thank you." he said as she left. 'What a jumpy person' he thought. He laughed a   
little, but soon forgot that when he began to unpack and put things around.  
  
  
====================================================  
  
  
"Perfect timing too." said a woman as she turned off the call from her   
cell phone. She looked up at the building and could see small energy. She got out  
of her red Porsche and picked up a metal carrier with her. She walked up to  
the entrance and entered. Her lips curved a confident smile as she rode in the elevator.  
She had a tall and figured body. Her hair was slightly curly with the length that would go  
down pass her back. She wore a white silk strapped top with a lacy long-sleeved one button  
shirt. She wore a white short silk skirt that went down mid-thigh. Her  
eyes were bright blue, which shined like diamonds. Her hair were made up of thin   
strands of golden hair. In her hand was a red metal carrier of supernatural objects that  
she would use to catch ghosts and other demons. The doors of the elevators slid open  
and she walked through them. She remembered what they residents had said to her about  
this building.   
  
********FLASH BACK*********  
  
"The owner of this building was a perverted man" they had said.   
"He would spend most of his time chasing the female employees, and then he died  
and the women see his spirit wandering around the building at night harassing  
the women. I need someone to clean this building. Before I lose all my  
employees!"  
  
********END OF FLASH BACK***********  
  
She pulled out a compass-like object which she use to detect where the  
energy was coming from. She followed it down the hall and around. When  
it stopped she closed it. She opens the metal carrier and pulled out a unique pair  
of glasses. She put them on and looked around. She then saw a light form of   
a body. He was around 45 and was slightly round. He grinned slyly up at her.   
  
"Hello there sweetie. Come here and let me kiss you." he said. She looked up at  
him and smile. She motions her index finger for him to come. He smiled and closed  
his eyes as he ran towards her. When he opened his eyes, the women pulled out  
a can of some sort and spray it into his eyes.  
  
"Bitch!" he cursed. He covered his eyes. She pulled out a jar and opens the lid.  
All of a sudden his spirit dissolved into the jar.  
  
"I heard that." she said under a light laugh. She heard from behind the door  
open and footsteps approached. She smiled.  
  
"Are you Ms. Serena Scott? A descendant of the Scott family. The greatest  
demon hunters of all time?" She turned around. With a strong face.  
  
"Depends. Who's asking?" she said as she picked up her things. The  
man talked about it as she got her things together. It seems as is she wasn't  
even interested in listening.  
  
"My boss is Mr. David Chafey. One of his hotel buildings is haunted. Do you  
think you could clean it up for us?"  
  
"David Chafey. The billionaire? Sure, but let's talk about the money. How  
much am I getting paid?"  
  
"As much as you deserve. We need you in for two weeks. It's in Japan. You'll   
get the tickets, hotel reservations, all of that stuff. What do you say miss?"  
  
"Sure, could you hold on for one sec though?" he nodded; she turned on her cell  
phone and dialed a number. Someone on the other line picked up.  
  
"Hey Nicci, you free next week?" she listens to the reply before talking again.  
"Great! Oh I got all that stuff taken care of. Anyways I think we need a vacation."  
She turned off the phone and turned back to the man.   
  
"You won't mind making that double would you?" she said as she held up two fingers.  
The man chuckled and shook his head. He pulled out a business card and gave   
that to her before her left.   
  
'What a smart woman and poised too.' he thought as he departure.  
  
  
==============================================  
  
  
"It's so cold, Serena." Nicole said as she snuggled in her thick coat.  
She looked at the woman next to her. 'How can she feel warm in that thing.'  
she thought as she looked at Serena. Serena Scott was wearing one of her  
normal combination of short shirts and skirts. But she had on a long white coat,  
which was not zipped at all by the way. Serena looked at her best friend since  
junior high and sighed.   
  
"Nicci, it's cold to you because you keep thinking that, so stop complaining."  
  
"You have got to be kidding! Look at what you're wearing! Are you even sane?"  
Serena sighed again.   
  
"If you have to be like that. Than why don't we get in the hotel room so you can   
have your hot cocoa and snuggle up with you sweet teddy huh?" Nicole dropped   
her mouth open. The taxi finally came to a halt. Serena got out of the taxi quickly  
as she could so Nicole won't chase her. They laughed as they got their suitcases  
and things. Serena looked at the man tat was walking up towards her. She was   
about to be amused.  
  
  
===============================================  
  
  
Darien looked at where his friend had gone. He finally spotted Cory  
Olsen walking towards a group of two girls.   
  
"Oh shit! Cory!" The blond just ignored him and kept on walking.  
He came to the trunk of the taxi and pulled out the luggage for a certain  
blonde.  
  
"Let me get that for you." he said with a grin. Serena looked at him sarcastically.  
"It seems heavy. I always help a woman in need." she continued to look at him  
that way. Then she finally spoke up.  
  
"I think you're a little out of my league, wouldn't---" before she could finish she   
spotted a man with dark hair come up from behind.  
  
"Man, what are you think you're doing?" Darien said to Cory. He turn back to   
the girl his friend was trying to hit on. When he saw her face, his body froze.  
They stared at each other questionably. The silence upon them was broken by  
Nicole who remembered him.  
  
"Hey! Darien, What are you doing here?" she said. Darien shook out of the trance.  
He looked at the girl next to Serena and stood there emotionlessly. "It's me Nicole,  
remember? The landlord's daughter." He looked at her confuse for a few seconds then   
finally replied.  
  
"Oh, yeah." he turned back to Serena. "Do I know you? It seems as if I saw you before."  
She looked at him confused, by then just smile naturally unconfused.  
  
"I don't think I can recall that happening." she said coolly. "We must get going.  
Come one Nicci." Nicole nodded and said her good-byes to the men.  
Darien and Cory looked at the two women as they left. 'She looks so familiar. Could it  
be?' Cory studied Darien expression on his silent face and whacked him on the   
side of the head.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Don't ouch me! What do you think you're doing, blowing off that girl? She's hot. I know,  
you want her all to yourself, is that right!" Darien looked at his partner, they were  
in Japan on a case of many murders in a local hotel. He chuckled lightly. "Man,  
just because you're more handsome..." Cory went on as he followed Darien. Darien  
just walked in front of his friend pretending as if he didn't here a word. "Hey come back   
here!"  
  
  
=========================  
To be continued...  
=========================  
  
AN:  
So what do you think of the first chapter? Good or what?  
Well just email me!  
  
LOVE YOU ALL,  
LoVeAnGeL  
TrueLove2763@aol.com  
  
http://loveangelfanfics.cjb.net  
or  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/LoVeAnGeL/  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
Chapter: 2  
Title: Past Lovers  
Author: LoVeAnGeL  
E-mail: TrueLove2763@aol.com  
  
=======  
Disclaimer: The standard stuff. Sailor Moon is NOT mine.   
Even though I wish it had. Don't sue me either. I have no  
available money.  
======  
  
Serena's eyes shot open. Her instincts were coming into action again.  
'It's near...' She stood up slowly, walked over to Nicole and told her to   
stay in place.  
  
"Where are you going, Serena?" Nicole said in a sleepy tone. Her hair  
was still messy from her previous rest. She looks over to the clock and  
could see it was two at night. Serena smiles as she walks over to the   
bathroom. After a few minutes she came out again in her normal assemble.  
She walks over to her bed and reach for her red metal carrier.   
  
"I have to get to work now. I'll be back before you know it." These were   
her last words before her figure faded out of view.  
  
===============  
  
Serena was passing by through the halls when all of a sudden a  
man ran out of his door. She stops for a minute and looks at him. He fixes  
his leather jacket a bit as he nods his head in greeting. After she replied to   
him the two walk together down the long endless hall.   
  
"May I ask what you are doing here, miss..." he stopped. She smiles   
and continued walking.  
  
"Scott. Serena Scott." she finished for him. Her words rang deep in his  
mind.   
  
'Scott, why does that name sound so familiar? Scott....Danna?' he thought.  
  
"I was personally asked to take care of this case from Mr. Chafey himself.  
Now, may I have your explanation?"  
  
"I'm with F.B.I. in this case. I'm terribly sorry about what my friend  
did to you last time."  
  
"Yes, well, where is he?"  
  
"Sleeping in...again." she listens to his voice. She felt strange.  
Why was this feeling so foreign to her? She smiles and shake   
her head. 'You're a Scott, you can't fall in love, because once  
you shed tear for a man you'll loose your powers. Remember  
that Serena.' she reminded herself.   
  
Being the 40th descendant of her  
family, she knew the rules. Her duty and everything else that  
has to do with her family's goal has changed her since birth.   
She became stronger and stronger everyday. Even though  
she was a demon hunter, vampire slayer what ever you call her,  
the true term for her is ghostbuster, not like those Ghostbusters  
they impersonated on TV. or in the movies, but a true one, she is  
still so weak to reach her goal, it was her duty. She need to destroy it.  
All her weapons comes from power. The more power she has, the more  
her weapons becomes effective. Everything she worked for has to  
do with putting things on the earth where they belong. Her one true duty  
was and still is to destroy every generation of the Vampire Commander. It was  
what her family has been trying to achieve. Even her great-aunt couldn't even  
catch it, and Danna Scott was one of them most powerful in the whole  
family.   
  
Her mind came back into the present. Her eyes traveled to his face.  
He looks as if he was hiding something. She didn't know why, but something  
inside her wanted to help him, and yet she didn't even know his name.  
  
"You never told me your name either." she says.   
  
"Rylant. Darien Rylant." he says. She laughs slightly.  
  
"I feel as if I'm in a James Bond movie." Darien turns his head to her  
and chuckled himself. 'That was odd.' he thought. Why has one sentence  
of hers make him do this. He tried to remembered the last time he truly   
laughed. His laughter faded slightly. 'Megan.'  
  
=====================  
  
  
Silence was the only thing left in them as  
they reach a room. Serena peeked into the room. She could catch  
a view of a girl in a white kimono. The girl's body was bending towards  
a sleeping man. The expression on her face was pleasant until her eyes   
narrowed as she lifted her hands, her fingers were stiff. She lifted it over  
to his neck. As this point Serena knew this was her cue. She slam the door   
open and threw red star at the ghost. The girl jerk her head up and flew out   
of the room at super speed. Her body goes threw Serena and Darien during   
the time. Serena looks over to Darien to see his expression, thinking that he  
must be quite terrified to have seen a ghost, but not only his face showed the   
opposite, but he pulled on her hands and ran after the ghost. She  
ran with him, but they were too late. The girl was gone.   
  
"Damn." she cursed. Darien looked at her and smiled.   
  
"You were lost there for a minute." he said. She glared at him.  
  
"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't here and distracted me.  
Look, this is 'my' case, so I think it would be best if you get out of it."  
  
"Don't forget, this is my job. I wasn't asked to fly over here and do nothing."  
  
"Just watch what you're doing. Never interfere with 'me'." her face was so  
confident. 'What is she hiding?' he thought.  
  
========  
  
"What happen last night?" Nicole asked Serena.   
  
"I felt something strange. It was nothing really." she said as she drank her  
coffee.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hey, you want to go skiing today?"  
  
"Yeah!"   
  
========  
  
"Come on Nikki, don't be afraid." Serena said to her friend, she could tell  
Nicole was having a hard time standing up. She skied over to her friend and  
held out her hand for support for Nicole. Nicole took it and began to stand up  
but ended up falling again on her bottom, she ended up pulling Serena down  
in the process.  
  
"Whoa, watch it there." a husky voice called out just before she hit the  
snow as her friend did. Serena turns her head and looks up to see  
the man with dark raven hair and his arms around her waist. She began   
stand up again, and help Nicole to her feet. She looks at the way Nicole  
never took his eyes off of Darien, and her cheeks were lightly pinks.   
'Nikki likes the guy.' She turns to Darien.  
  
"You seem to know how to ski, you mind helping my friend?" before he got  
a chance to answer she continued. "Great! See you at the bottom!" she yells  
as she begins down the hills. Darien watched as her back was out of view and   
turns around to Nicole.  
  
"Hi. I heard you have a hard time skiing?" She blushes slightly and nodded.  
  
  
============  
  
Serena skied down the slopes of Japan gracefully even though   
her mind was roaming carelessly. Before she time to adjust to what she saw   
ahead, she screamed as her head along with the rest of her body slam into  
a tree.  
  
============  
  
  
She found herself in a place with bright lights as she woke up.  
'I'm not dead yet right. This can't be heaven.' she thought.   
  
"No it's not honey." she shot up from the ground. She sees her  
great-aunt sitting on a cloud, which was floating her way.  
  
"How many times have I told you not to invade my thoughts?" she  
whined.  
  
"Sorry." Said the spirit. Her face was exactly like her great-niece, except  
that he made a small mole above the corner of her lip which made her look  
beautiful as if she was Serena's age. Her body was even the same size as  
Serena's. Serena just rolled her eyes as Danna Scott, her great-aunt, said this.  
  
"Sure." Danna Scott, sighed at her great-niece's stubbornness.  
  
"Serena, you've been here for two days. Shouldn't it be time for you to  
vanish this hotel ghost?"  
  
"Aunt Danna, I have two-weeks! Why not let me enjoy it while it lasts?"  
  
"Money isn't important sweetheart. You know your duty. You must  
help the world. You are the last descendant of this family after all."  
  
"Alright. Can you leave now?" she pleaded. Danna just sighed.  
  
"Just remember one thing Serena. The vampire does not belong to heaven, hell or  
the human world. He thrives in an atmosphere of resentment and lives on blood."  
  
=======  
To be Continued  
=======  
  
  
So what do you think? Tell me!  
  
-LoVeAnGeL  
  
E-mail: TrueLove2763@aol.com  



End file.
